Revved Up
by dietpunkfics
Summary: Tony decides to get another classic car and drags Gibbs along for the ride... What happens when Gibbs reaches the end of his patience? SLASH. Seriously, if you don't like slash, don't bother; this fic will probably make your eyeballs bleed.


"How many more times are we going to do this?" Gibbs asked. The only reply he got was a cheeky grin from Tony as they pulled back onto the country road after completing their sixth stop of the day.

"Are you really asking me that again? I told you, Gibbs, perfection takes time. Why would I jump to buying the first pretty piece…."

"If you compare cars to women again, I swear I'll throw you out of the damn car."

"Hey, Boss, don't look at me! They've got curves and power in all the right places, don't you think? Plus, you press them just the right way and they start to purr," Tony said as he bit back a smile. Readjusting his sunglasses, he grinned at Gibbs as the other man glared at several printouts from stops they'd already made. "Plus, let's not forget that I'm behind the wheel, and I don't know about you, but I don't think your idea of a good Saturday afternoon would involve a car accident because you got pissed and decided to shove me out from behind the wheel, right?" This only got him silence in return. "Guess that means we should stop and get you more coffee, then."

"Ya think, DiNozzo?" Gibbs snapped. Looking over at Tony, he couldn't help but glare as he tried to not allow the other man's good mood to affect him. This was the second Saturday they'd searched for a classic car for Tony - apparently, managing to last over three years without another catastrophic wreck or explosion would allow him to rejoin the classic car club without being shot at by insurers. Last week's search had resulted in the pile of printouts that was resting in Gibbs' lap; after two dealerships, three private sellers, and a visit to a relatively unsafe looking junkyard, Gibbs was starting to lose his patience with Tony - the man was being beyond picky. "I don't see why you're so dead set on getting another car. You're not gonna drive it every day, and we already have the Challenger…"

"We've got room!" Tony cut in. "Besides, you never let me drive the Challenger anymore, Gibbs. You said I was too rough with it, even though that doesn't stop you from pushing it to its limits, not that I can blame you, seeing as how the Challenger is a gorgeous piece of –" His words were cut off by a headslap, so he quickly covered his tracks. "I was going to say metal, boss?"

Gibbs rolled his eyes and snorted. "Coffee, DiNozzo." If he was going to have to deal with Tony in one of his mischievous moods, he was going to need more caffeine. Trying to ignore Tony pouting in the driver's seat, he stared out the window at the passing scenery, watching for a coffee shop, or at the very least, a gas station. "Why did you drag me into this again?"

Tony looked at him and smiled happily, and Gibbs had to suppress the sudden wave of arousal that flashed through him.

"Good question, Boss. Why'd you come?"

Gibbs shrugged. "Damned if I know."

His comment was muttered, but Tony laughed all the same. "Aww, come on, Jethro! It's good for you to get out of the house! It's a nice day out; you probably would've ended up working in the basement all day and missed it - besides, what else did you have to do?" After he'd pulled into a gas station, Tony shifted into park and turned to look at Gibbs as he undid his seatbelt. Leaning over, he stole a quick kiss. "So really, you should be thanking me." He hopped out of the car and jogged towards the gas station, grinning while pointedly ignoring that Gibbs was once again glaring at him as he, too, got out of the car.

"Yard work, DiNozzo. That's what." Grumbling under his breath, Gibbs gathered up the empty coffee cups he'd collected already. He then walked over to the nearby garbage can to dump them in before pausing to stretch and walk around - he wasn't exactly looking forward to stuffing himself back into Tony's so-called luxury sedan. "Damn seats are too stiff," he muttered. Wandering around the side of the building, he looked around and noticed the garage that was set back away from the road. One of the doors was up, and a mechanic was working on a car that was raised up on a joist. Closer to the gas station, there were several cars parked with "For Sale" signs on them, and he gave them a cursory glance before walking over. Most of them were dull compacts or older trucks, but he did notice a rusted out Pontiac Fiero sitting off to the side.

"Coffee!" came the voice from behind him.

Gibbs turned around to grab the cup of coffee, grimacing after he took a sip. After a quick shake of his head, he nodded towards the Fiero before smirking at Tony. "Found your next car."

With a laugh, Tony walked over to the car and examined it. "I don't know, Boss. Don't think I'll fit into that one." Gibbs rolled his eyes and snorted. "Although, I haven't seen one of these in years, have you? What else do they have?"

Gibbs shrugged. "Damned if I know. Doesn't look like anything good."

Suddenly serious, Tony started to walk away, looking behind the parked cars as he examined something behind one of the trucks. "Hey boss? Come here."

Gibbs couldn't help but notice the change in Tony's voice, and when Tony looked up with wide eyes, Gibbs walked over and saw the reason Tony's mood had changed so quickly."

That was when he saw it. Parked behind a nearly worn out Dodge was a bright blue 1968 Camaro with a "For Sale" sign on it. The paint was faded, there was rust coating the lower edges, doors and trunk, and it was covered in dust, but Tony was completely entranced.

"It's _gorgeous_," Tony whispered. Gibbs raised an eyebrow at that, shaking his head as the other man approached the car. Looking over at the mechanic, he yelled out, "Mind if I take a look?" His query was answered with a wave, and Tony opened the door. After he reached down and hit the hood release, he grinned over his shoulder at Gibbs. "Can't wait to see what this baby's got!"

"The hell are you talking about? It's half rusted out! Look at all this crap around the wheels!" Gibbs exclaimed.

Tony shook his head at the comment. "The frame's good. And… Ah! Here it is!" Walking around to the front end of the car, Tony fumbled for a second, then raised the hood, using the prop rod to hold it up. "Oh my god," he whispered. "Jethro….."

Gibbs walked around to peer under the hood, nodding appreciatively at the sight of the big block V8 engine. Tony looked up at him with bright eyes, obviously excited. "It's a 396! You have any idea how many horsepower this puts out? 375! It's got the aluminum cylinder heads, 6.5 liters….. Oh, god, this engine's in great shape too! I bet this thing runs like a dream…"

Tony leaned over the engine further, sticking his ass out for Gibbs to admire as he continued, his voice hitching. "It's not leaking any oil! You know how fast this thing is in the quarter mile? Ok, so it's a little slower there,14.5 seconds, but still, that's off the lot! Zero to sixty in 6 seconds flat, heavy duty suspension - looks like they upgraded that! Three speed standard, they changed that out to a four speed, which is kind of weird; I'd rather have everything original for a car like this, but still…." He straightened up and smiled brilliantly at Gibbs. "This thing is absolutely beautiful."

"Glad you like it!" came a voice from behind them. "You forgot the Holley carburetor, by the way." Gibbs and Tony were interrupted when the mechanic came out to investigate, his arms covered in grease and oil. "My dad left me that. Was gonna restore it, but then I got a '61 T-Bird, and I like that one better - so does my girl."

"Wait, you don't _want_ this?" Tony exclaimed.

"Didn't say I _don't_ want it - just said I got one I like better. Wouldn't mind selling that one, though. Been needing to get my girl a ring for a while, and business is slow." The man shrugged, pulling a rag out of his pocket to wipe the oil off his hands.

"Why'd you change out the transmission?" Tony asked. "Never seen one of these with a four speed."

"Came with a four speed. Got the close ratio, too. Pretty sure it's not the original, but hell, the engine's not the original - same as lots of pieces parts on here. That's why it don't have the Super Sport emblems, just all the guts. Doesn't matter much, though. You're not gonna be finding too many of these with numbers matching anymore." Tony nodded in agreement, then walked along the driver's side of the car, peering inside. "Might as well go pop a squat in there, seein' as how you're interested."

Tony opened the door and sat down in the driver's seat, then shook his head in amazement as he put his hands on the steering wheel. "Yeah, I'm interested all right." He looked up at Gibbs and smiled joyfully. "Never thought I'd find one of these, Boss. Used to have a model of one when I was a kid." He looked over at the mechanic and asked, "This thing run?"

"Yup. I'll go grab the keys for ya, might need to charge the battery up though… Bring a new one of them out just in case." With that, the mechanic walked back in the garage, grabbing the keys off the wall as well as another battery off a shelf. As he walked back, Tony lowered the hood back into place gently, pressing down on it to make sure it was secure. After he brushed a patch of dust off of it, he cocked his head and got a thoughtful look on his face.

"This is Grotto Blue, right?" he asked.

As the mechanic nodded, Gibbs chuckled. "Of course you'd know the damn color, DiNozzo."

"Hey! It's a good color!" Tony replied. "Not all of us like yellow, alright? Besides, it kind of matches you!" Gibbs shook his head at the yellow comment, but took a closer look at the dusty car, brushing off a bit of dust to see the metallic blue peeking out from underneath all the grime.

"Maybe a little," Gibbs admitted. "You trying to say you want the car because it matches me?"

Tony laughed. "No, I want the car because it's a 1968 Camaro SS with the biggest engine you can get without having it be a Z28. You've got your Challenger, and you never let me drive it, so I'm getting my own toy." Grabbing the keys, he twirled them in his hand for a second before sticking them in the ignition. Pointing at Gibbs, he continued. "You can bet your ass we're gonna be making room in the garage for this, how else can I work on it when you're down in the basement?" Gibbs laughed and shook his head, amused by Tony's antics.

"What year Challenger ya got?" asked the mechanic. Before Gibbs was able to reply however, Tony cut him off.

"Not sure what year it is, but it's got the 426 Hemi and the R/T package. Rebuilt from the frame up!" Tony exclaimed gleefully.

"1971," Gibbs added with a shrug. "Got it as a kid, meant to rebuild it but never got around to it."

"Yeah, that was pretty badass of Jack, Jethro. Can't imagine my dad doing something like that; he never liked working with his hands, let alone on his cars."

"That why you're always tinkering with mine?" Gibbs asked then turned to the mechanic. "I turn my back for one second – _one_ – and Tony's under the hood, messing with my timing chain or anything else he can get at," he said, exasperated.

The mechanic laughed at this. "Jethro, huh? Bobby. Tony?" Reaching out to Gibbs, then Tony as he introduced himself, the mechanic shook both their hands.

"You two done? I wanna start this thing up!" Tony exclaimed from inside the car as he fiddled with the seat, pushing it back and then moving the steering wheel up so he had more room. "You getting in the damn car or not, Jeth?"

"He normally like this?" Bobby asked. Gibbs nodded in reply as he made his way over to the passenger side of the Camaro, pulling the door open and sliding in as Tony waited impatiently for him to close the door. "You might as well start it up, man."

Running his hands quickly over the steering wheel one last time, Tony turned the key. The engine cranked over several times, laboring as it tried to start.

"Give it some gas!" Bobby yelled out. With a look of concentration, Tony pressed on the gas pedal, and the engine roared to life. Grinning maniacally at Gibbs, he revved the engine several times as he started to laugh.

"See, that's what I'm talking about! Hear that 396? This thing purrs!" he shouted over the revving engine.

"Mine's bigger. Turbocharged, too," Gibbs replied.

"Bigger isn't always better, Jethro. You should know that by now!" Tony replied gleefully as he hit a button, causing the wipers to turn on and clean off the windshield partially as he quickly rolled the window down, then waved at Gibbs to do the same. "Mind if I take her out for a spin?" he called out the window, and the mechanic waved.

"Yeah, ok with leaving your keys?" he asked. Tony fished them out of his pocket, then tossed the keys over. "Alright, you boys have fun. Make sure you take some time - put her through the paces, would ya? I'm telling ya, she's a sweet ride. I'll be inside when you get back; come get me then and we'll talk price if you're still interested." Pocketing the keys, he walked back inside as Tony put the car in gear and pulled out of the garage's lot.

"You ready to see what this thing can really do?" he asked Gibbs, who shook his head and smiled.

"Go for it," Gibbs replied. With that, Tony pulled out of the driveway and up to the stop sign at the intersection in front of the garage, taking a quick look down either side of the road as he popped the clutch and hit the gas. The back end of the car dropped down as the rear tires smoked and squealed for a bit, then Tony shifted into gear and the car shot down the road. Both men were pushed back against the seats by the massive amounts of torque and power coming from the engine. Whooping, Tony smoothly shifted into second, then third, letting the RPMs rev up before finally dropping the car down into fourth gear.

"Christ, this thing is incredible!" He exclaimed, and Gibbs nodded in agreement, impressed at Tony's skill in handling the sports car. "My 'Vette handled well, but not like this… This, this is a true sports car, Jethro. They don't make them like this anymore. You know they came up with the Camaro so the Mustang had a competitor? Kinda fitting, don't you think? God, I can't believe how it handles, it just eats up the road… I bet it'd give your Challenger a run for its money!"

"You'd like to think so, wouldn't you?" Gibbs shot back. "You really think you could handle me handing your ass to you on a plate like that?"

"Be fun trying!" Tony shot back. "Hell, after I kick your ass, I'll have to fuck you over the hood. Make you grab onto the wiper blades. Snap one of 'em off, though, and no sex til you replace it." Hitting the brakes, Tony downshifted into third, then jammed the gas petal to the floor, causing the tires to squeal again. With a laugh, he then hit the brakes, causing both men to lunge forward against the seatbelts. "Think the Challenger can stop on a dime like that? Christ, this thing's making me hard just thinking about what I can do with it!" With that, he reached down, causing Gibbs' eyes narrow to slits as he watched Tony take a bit too long to adjust himself.

"That so, DiNozzo?" he snapped, trying to ignore the sudden pang of jealousy that shot through him.

"Oh yeah," Tony replied silkily. "Why, getting jealous over there? You're gonna tell me you never got turned on by what your Challenger can do?" Letting his arousal get the better of him, he pulled over to the side of the road and quickly put the car into park before he leaned towards Gibbs, nipping at his ear. "Tell me you never got hard thinking about it."

Pushing Tony back towards the drivers seat, Gibbs ground out, "Jealous? You've got to be shitting me. You wanted a test drive - you gonna drive this thing or not?" He realized as soon as the words left his mouth that he'd said the wrong thing; his suspicions were confirmed as soon as Tony once again put the car in gear and shot back down the road. Having spotted an abandoned driveway in a patch of woods, Tony then turned and pulled the Camaro off the road as far as he could before he threw the parking brake and shut the car off, leaning towards Gibbs as he unfastened his seatbelt.

"See, here's the thing, Jethro. I know you too well. You think I didn't see the look on your face when I started running my hands all over the car's body? No? How about when I was leaning over the engine? Think I didn't know you were staring at my ass? Tell me you don't want me right now," he purred into Gibbs' ear, causing the other man's breath to hitch. "Tell me and I'll stop," Tony whispered as he reached over into Gibbs' lap, grabbing his crotch and squeezing. Swallowing hard, Gibbs halfheartedly tried to push Tony's hand away. "All you have to do is tell me." Another squeeze, this time harder as Tony felt Gibbs react. "Tell me." His lips ghosted across Gibbs', and softly, he repeated. "Just tell me."

"Get out of the damn car," Gibbs growled as he unfastened his own seatbelt and fumbled for the door. "Now." Gritting his teeth, he tried to regain composure while watching as Tony scrambled out, then walked out to the front end and leaned against it. Gibbs scrubbed a hand over his face, and then looked out the windshield only to see Tony beckoning him with one curled finger. Yanking at the door, he stalked forward as Tony leaned back against the front end, letting his legs splay open. "Bet you think this is funny, don't you?" Gibbs said as he grabbed Tony's legs and pulled him forward so their hips were pushed together. Trying to recover after nearly losing his balance, Tony leaned back and began to laugh.

"Well, yeah, I do." Tony replied smugly. "Never thought you'd get jealous of a car." Laying further back so that he was now resting on his elbows, he smirked.

That was when Gibbs made his move. Grabbing the other man by the hips, he leaned down and crushed his mouth down onto Tony's, shoving his tongue into the other mans' man's mouth with a biting, bruising kiss. Wrapping one arm around Gibbs' neck, Tony let the other linger on Gibbs' ass before allowing himself be pulled back up into a sitting position on the hood as Gibbs began to nip at his neck. Reaching down, Tony started to tug at the button on Gibbs' jeans, and the other man pulled back.

"We really shouldn't be doing this here," Gibbs said breathlessly as Tony nuzzled at his neck. "Supposed to get back, plus we're not that far off the road."

Tony laughed. "Bobby said to take a while. Really put her through her through the paces."

"Pretty sure he didn't mean this, Tony." Trying valiantly to ignore the hand that was now undoing his pants and grabbing at his cock through his underwear, Gibbs moaned as Tony nipped at his ear. "Christ, can't you wait until we get home?"

"Hmm…. I could. But I don't want to. Ever done it in the woods before, Jethro? How about in a car?"

Gibbs glared at him. "Well, yeah. Remember when we went camping? Need to get back to the garage. I'll fuck you through the mattress when we get home." Pulling at the hand that had reached into his briefs, Gibbs tried to take a step back, only to find that Tony had hooked one leg around his and that he was effectively pinned in place.

"Would rather you fuck me here, I'll fuck _you_ through the mattress when we get back," Tony growled. "I'm horny, you're horny, Bobby told us to take our time, and I want to christen my new car. Quit bitching and take your pants off, Gibbs."

"What, you want me to fuck you on the car?" Gibbs exclaimed as Tony helped push his pants down.

"On, over, in…. I don't give a shit as long as your dick ends up in my ass," Tony replied as he pulled something out of his pocket and put it behind him on the hood. Gibbs eyes narrowed as he realized it was a condom and packet of lube - once again, Tony had managed to play him.

"You were planning on this, weren't you." It wasn't a question, it was a statement. Tony nodded, then kicked his shoes off before undoing his pants and pushing them down past the bumper, choosing to ignore the dusty surface as he hopped up onto the car. Reaching for the condom, Gibbs tore the foil open and quickly rolled it on, biting down on his lip as Tony snatched up the lube and rubbed some on his ass before reaching out to slick Gibbs up. "You're a pain in my ass, you know that?" Gibbs muttered.

Tony laughed. "I will be later. Right now, just fuck me already." Scooting down the hood so his ass was nearly hanging over the edge, he batted Gibbs' hand away, shaking his head. "I'm good from last night. Come on, Jethro. Like you said, we need to get back." With that, Tony laid down on his back against the hood and put his feet up on the bumper. Eyes widening at the sight, Gibbs stepped forward and reached for his dick. He slowly pushed into Tony, trying to ignore how tight the other man was as he resisted the urge to just fuck him senseless.

"Gonna kill me pulling shit like this, you know that?" Gibbs ground out as Tony reached back to grab onto the wiper blades and brace himself; then, Gibbs moaned as Tony squeezed down on him. Thrusting forward slightly, he held on to Tony's legs in an attempt to find the best angle while also preventing his knees from hitting the bumper. "Lift up a bit. Can't fuck you like this." When Tony obliged, Gibbs groaned and wrapped his hands around Tonys' thighs, thrusting shallowly as he tried to ignore how hot the sight in front of him was.

"You gonna fuck me, or keep talking about it?" Tony spat out without any real venom in his voice. In response, Gibbs nearly pulled out, then thrust back in quickly. "That's better. Come on, Jethro. Give it to me fast and dirty." Another thrust, deeper this time. Then another. Right as Gibbs bottomed out, Tony squeezed down again.

That was when Gibbs' self control snapped. He immediately started pistoning in and out, trying to ignore how the strong thighs under him flexed as he gripped them hard enough to leave bruises. Using the bumper to stabilize himself, Tony started to thrust up to meet him. Gibbs bit down on his lip as he tried to keep his hands from slipping or coming too quickly as he pounded into the other man. Crying out as Gibbs hit his prostate, Tony let go of the wipers and reached down to fist his dick, pulling on it as Gibbs fucked him relentlessly, vainly trying to grip the hood for leverage as Gibbs watched through lust-hooded eyes. It was only when he looked down at himself moving in and out of Tony that the realization hit that he was fucking Tony on top of a car, barely off the road in a patch of woods, and with a shudder and a shout, he came. Two strokes later, Tony followed him into orgasmic bliss with a low moan as he came all over his own hand.

Panting, Gibbs looked around as he caught his breath. "I can't believe you talked me into this," he said as he bent over, giving Tony a quick kiss before pulling out. With a grimace, he pulled the condom off, glaring at the pants around his ankles. "Shit."

Tony grinned as his head fell back against the car "You're glad I did, though. Admit it. That was hot. You got tissues or something?" When Gibbs shook his head, Tony let out a snort of laughter. "Take your underwear off, I need to clean up." He tried not to laugh as Gibbs nearly fell trying to get his boots off, then quickly made the cursory swipes of his stomach and hand once he was handed the briefs. He then hopped down from the car hood and quickly dusted himself off. Smiling up at Gibbs, he pulled his jeans back on and wiped at the stray dirt on them before grabbing the hood to balance himself as he pulled on his tennis shoes.

That was when he noticed it. "Oh, shit."

"What?"

"The car's dirty." Craning his neck to look over his shoulder, Tony cursed again as he frantically batted at the dust and grime that was now coating the entire back of his shirt . "Shit! It's all over me! Help me out, would you? We're so busted! Look at the car!" Gibbs started laughing as he saw the huge clean spot that was now in the middle of the hood; combined with Tony trying to brush the dirt off his back in a panic, he nearly doubled over. "It's not funny! The hell am I gonna do? Shit, shit, shit!" Tony exclaimed. "Would you knock it off already, Gibbs? Seriously, what the hell am I gonna do?"

Letting the laughter subside to a chuckle, Gibbs helped him dust the worst of the grime off. "At least you didn't break a wiper off…. That'd probably really piss him off."

Tonys' eyes widened. "Oh fuck, the car!" Leaning down, he peered at the now-clean spot on the hood before letting out a huge sigh of relief. "Good, I didn't dent it." Eyes narrowing, he moved along the side of the car and examined the wipers. "Bent one of these, though."

"Bent's still better than broken," Gibbs replied as he grabbed his dirty underwear from the ground. Folding the sticky bits and used condom inside, he shoved them into his jeans pocket and moved toward the passenger side door. "We need to get back."

Slightly embarrassed, Tony rubbed at the back of his neck before he, too, hopped in the car. Leaning over to snag a kiss from Gibbs, he smiled. "That was pretty hot, though." Without waiting for Gibbs to reply, he started the car up and backed it out towards the road. Quickly checking to make sure that there was no traffic, he pulled out and accelerated, this time without pushing the car to its limits as they headed back to the garage. "Gotta admit, it's a helluva car, Jethro."

"Not too bad," Gibbs replied, quirking one side of his mouth up in a slight grin. "I like mine better," he added, "But I can see why you'd like this one. Needs a little work, though."

"That's not a big deal, I can handle it."

This got Gibbs' attention. "You can handle body work?" Tony nodded. "Since when?"

"Learned from one of my frat brothers. We'd all end up behind the Alpha Chi house working on our cars, had a great time doing it too."

Gibbs snorted and raised his eyebrows, waiting for Tony to finish. Glancing over, the other man realized he was busted.

"And since we were the only frat that knew how to do anything with fixing cars, all the girls would come ask us for help with theirs, alright?" Gibbs snorted. "What? You think we'd turn down a cute girl that needed help?" Gibbs just shook his head and looked back out the window as the garage came into sight. When Tony laughed suddenly, Gibbs looked over at him and waited for an explanation.

"Look. I left tire marks from that burnout." Sure enough, there were two strips approximately 15 feet long marking the pavement just after the stop sign. Gibbs chuckled as Tony pulled back into the driveway, making sure to angle the nose end of the car away from Bobby's view as he parked in front of the garage. While he shut the car off, Gibbs got out and began to head towards the garage, Tony following close behind after he, too, got out of the car.

"Hey Bobby? You around?" Tony called out. "We're back!"

"Be there in a sec," the mechanic replied. "Let me just put this filter back on… Ok, got it." Popping out from behind an open hood, he smiled as he saw the two men approach. Noticing the grin on Tonys' face, he nodded. "Take it y'all had fun?"

Gibbs nodded, but Tony fought back a blush. "Yeah, you could say that. Hell of a ride."

Bobby nodded in agreement. "So, you interested in her, then? Think I even got a set of '68, not 68 plates somewhere around here for you if you want them to go with the car."

"Definitely interested. How much do you want for it?" Tony asked. Bobby shrugged, then made a face as he thought about it.

"Hell, think 15's more than fair," he said after deliberating for a bit. Tony's eyes shot wide open, but before he had a chance to reply, Gibbs interrupted.

"Not in this shape it's not," he growled.

"Hey, haven't you watched them auctions? They go for a good price, ya know? You fix her back up, she'll be worth a dime," he replied with a shrug.

"Yeah, 15 would be fair," Tony replied, making Bobby smile. Holding up a finger, Tony continued. "If the numbers were matching, I'd be more than willing to cut you a check right now. But they're not, Bobby. You told me that it's not the original engine, remember? Plus, I've got a _lot_ of work to do on her. You know the exhaust needs to be redone? That, plus the motor's got a slight tick to it, need to bore out the cylinders, I'm gonna probably need two new quarter panels because of all that rust, plus…."

"Alright, alright. 15's too high. How about 12?" replied Bobby.

Tony shook his head. "Eight."

This clearly wasn't the answer the mechanic was hoping for, judging by the crestfallen look on his face. "Eleven?" he asked, obviously hoping that Tony would give in.

Tony considered it for a minute. "Ten, and you got a deal." He held out his hand to shake on it, and Bobby hesitated for a minute before reaching out and shaking Tony's hand.

"Hell, 10 it is then. Gonna be able to get my girl a ring; she'll get a nice one now!" he said. "Guess her Daddy'll finally stop chasing me outta his house with his shotgun now. Want to head inside and we'll get things figured out? Got to get you the paperwork 'n' find the plates, then you can take her on home."

Tony nodded, then walked towards the adjoining office. Upon hearing the mechanic laugh, though, he turned around. "What's so funny?"

"Aww, hell man. Y'all do what I think y'all did?" Bobby shook his head. "Hell, that's what got me into this to start with."

"What do you mean by that?" asked Tony, clearly confused while Gibbs shook his head, having understood what the mechanic had said.

"Took my girl out for a spin when I got my T-Bird. Ended up in the backseat, she got knocked up. Guess you don't have to worry about that, though, huh?" Clearly amused, Bobby headed into the office, unaware of the fact that Tony was beet red and gaping at his back. "You comin' or not?" called out a voice from the office. Resisting the urge to scrub a hand over his face, Tony glared at Gibbs for a second, then followed. Grabbing a pen, he waited for Bobby to print out some paperwork, then started filling it out as the mechanic started rummaging through a box.

"Let me find these plates… You got to go register these at the DMV. Gonna be cheaper than that fancy import you got out there since technically it's an antique. Make sure you take the plates with you, you hear? Ah, here they are." He pulled out two license plates from a box. "Shit, hang on…. Wrong set." Putting the license plates on the counter, he dug through the box again, grabbing another plate while putting one of them away. He then tucked both plates into a plastic sleeve and and put them next to Tony while he finished filling out the documents.

Flipping through the paperwork, Tony double checked everything before turning around. "Mind if I grab my keys so I can cut you a check?" Bobby nodded, then fished them out of his pocket. "Be right back," Tony said as he grabbed the keys and license plates before heading out to the car. A minute later, he returned with his checkbook. Filling the check out quickly, Tony tore it off and handed it to a grinning Bobby who looked it over and quickly pocketed it while he made copies of the paperwork.

"Hell, thanks man." Reaching up to a rack of keys, he pulled a second set off and handed them to Tony, along with the photocopies he'd just made. "There's your spare and the trunk key, I'll go ahead and mail all this in and you'll get the title there shortly." He reached out and shook both men's hands. "You take good care of her, you hear? And you, you take good care of that Challenger. Y'all need anything, don't hesitate to call." With this, he handed over a business card. "Or if you need help working on her. Now get out of here, would ya? Take her home!"

His grin a mile wide, Tony nodded and headed out of the garage towards the Camaro.

"DiNozzo!" Gibbs called out, stopping him in his tracks. "Keys?" Tony tossed him the keys to his car before he climbed into the Camaro.

"See you at home!" he called out before starting the car back up and pulling out, making sure to squeal the tires again as he left the parking lot. Shaking his head, Gibbs climbed into the car they'd arrived in and started it.

Hopefully, he'd still manage to get back before Tony did. There was no way in hell he was going to let him move the Challenger out of the garage to make room for the Camaro. The man drove like a maniac, and while he could get away with it out in the middle of the country, Gibbs would be damned if he let Tony even think about driving the Challenger anywhere close to the city. Chuckling, Gibbs sent up a prayer of gratitude knowing that he'd finally be able to get the yard work done rather than getting dragged out car shopping again. This alone was enough to put him into a good mood. It didn't hurt that he was already looking forward to getting laid again later. Memories of the two of them in the basement up against the boat caused him to smile – Tony was, without a doubt, already planning on hiding some lube and condoms into in the garage for them. Gibbs' smile dimmed as he realized what that could possibly mean - there was absolutely no way in Hell either of them were going to be sitting on his Challenger for a repeat performance, no matter how much Tony tried to convince him it was a good idea. After all, they had the Camaro for that now - until it was fully restored, it didn't matter if they scratched the paint.

Hopefully they could have some fun once they were both home. As excited as Tony was about it, Gibbs doubted it'd take much convincing. Armed with a _plan, _Gibbs let one side of his mouth quirk up into a half smile before he started the long drive back towards the city to finally head home.

Now he just had to worry about getting there before Tony.


End file.
